Tangled Lives
by hester4418
Summary: An A/U story about how Janeway and Chakotay could have met long before Voyager.
1. Part 1: Kelvaris (1)

DISCLAIMER: _Star Trek: Voyager _and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.

Many thanks once again to Eydie Munroe for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Written June/July 2014.

* * *

Author's note: This story takes place in an alternate universe which is somewhat different from both the canon TV series universe and the pseudo-canon universe described in the _Voyager_ novels (particularly _Mosaic_). Therefore, events described or hinted at here which sound similar to "actual" events are not necessarily so.

**Tangled Lives  
************by Hester (hester4418)**  


The auditorium was packed. Kathryn had never seen so many red-clad officers in one place, and she felt very self-conscious in her science-blue uniform. She chose a seat in the back row and as soon as she had settled down, the lights dimmed and Admiral Zapheri, a portly Tellarite, mounted the podium to begin his presentation.

The lecture was titled 'Disasters in Diplomacy', and gave a somewhat humorous overview of the diplomatic encounters of Federation personnel in general – and Starfleet officers in particular – and the many challenges they had weathered during interspecies interactions. Kathryn soon found herself chuckling along with everyone else as the admiral detailed the consequences of failing universal translators or misinterpreted hand gestures.

"So when the Orion punched the Caitian in the nose, everyone expected the negotiations to be over at once," Admiral Zapheri was explaining events that had transpired at a trade conference twelve years previously. "But the Starfleet liaison officer, Captain Edward Janeway, intervened and convinced them to have one last meeting, which he would moderate. He knew that the Orions would only grant mining rights to the Caitians if they were first allowed to inspect the Xenolian crystals the Caitians were allegedly willing to trade, but refused to bring to the table." He paused, moving from one side of the stage to the other and studying his audience. "So the night before the final talks, Janeway took the Caitian ambassador aside and threatened to blow up the secret stash of Romulan Ale her aide had just acquired on the Orion black market, which was actually the only reason she had agreed to attend the negotiations in the first place. The ambassador never intended to reach an agreement with the Orions. However, those mining rights were very important to the Federation as a whole, and for Edward Janeway, failure was not an option." Zapheri took up position center-stage and spread his arms wide for effect. "Due to his intervention, the negotiations proceeded successfully, and this was probably the event that convinced the admiralty that Edward Janeway would be of more use to the Federation as one of their own than on the bridge of a starship. Rumor has it that he even acquired one of those ale bottles as payment for his services, but of course that was never officially confirmed."

A few people chuckled, but Kathryn laughed out loud. Several heads turned in her direction, and the officer to her left leaned over and asked in a low voice, "You knew Admiral Janeway?"

"Indeed I did," she said brightly, turning to look into deep brown eyes in a handsome male face. "He's my father."

The man was startled but recovered quickly. "I see," was all he said before giving her a quick smile and facing forward again.

Admiral Zapheri had moved on to his next anecdote, detailing one of the _USS Excelsior_'s missions under the command of Captain Sulu.

At one point, Kathryn heard the officer to her left mutter softly, "That's not quite how Sulu used to tell the story."

She leaned over, adopting the same tone he had used earlier, and asked, "You knew Captain Sulu?"

When the man turned and flashed her a broad grin, she noted the three pips on his collar, two gold and one black. "He sponsored me at the Academy," he said casually, and Kathryn couldn't help her eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"I see," she returned his grin with one of her own, and he chuckled in reply.

The lecture went on, touching on events and people Kathryn had heard of but didn't know any details about. Then another familiar name came up and she sat up straighter, listening intently. "Now this ought to be good," she mused to herself and only realized that she'd spoken aloud when she once again felt eyes on her and looked to her left.

Sure enough, the dark-haired officer was regarding her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't tell me – you know him, too?"

"Captain Paris is my commanding officer," she shrugged with a smile. "I'm Chief Science Officer on the _Al-Batani_."

Just then, the room erupted into laughter at something the admiral had said, saving her neighbor from the need to reply. Kathryn returned her eyes to the front of the room, but for rest of the lecture, her attention kept wandering to the man by her side.

Soon after, Admiral Zapheri ended his speech. Kathryn collected her padds and stood, and the man to her left rose as well. "Where are you headed next?" he asked.

She checked her schedule. "Lunch," she said. "And then Captain Henderson's seminar on the races of the Romulan Star Empire."

"That's the next thing on my agenda as well," he smiled. "Would you care to join me for lunch? I'm Chakotay, by the way."

"Kathryn Janeway." They shook hands and she bit back her question whether Chakotay was a first or a last name. Either way, she thought it suited his obvious Native American background. He was taller than her, broad-shouldered and muscular, but with a definite air of gentleness about him. She had noted his lieutenant commander's rank earlier, and knew that he'd no doubt noticed her own two full pips, but his relaxed manner completely put her at ease and they were soon chatting amicably while moving to the conference restaurant.

"So," Chakotay said after they'd gotten plates of food from the buffet and found a table for two. "What's a science officer like you doing at this diplomatic shindig? Not that I mind you being here," he grinned.

Kathryn chuckled. "It was Captain Paris' idea. He's been trying to convince me to switch to the command track and thought that this conference would help push me in the right direction."

"By listening to stories about your father and his buddies?"

"I guess." She shrugged and took another bite of her grilled fish that was surprisingly spicy. Chakotay had chosen a vegetable dish which also smelled delicious.

"Is it working?"

Kathryn shrugged again. "It's not that I haven't thought about it myself. Actually, everyone always assumed that I would follow in my father's footsteps and apply for command school. He was quite surprised when I told him that I had chosen the science track instead."

Chakotay nodded. "You wanted to find your own way, instead of following the path that had been laid out for you by someone else."

Surprised, Kathryn looked up. "Yes, exactly, even though I couldn't have explained it that succinctly at the time." She studied him closely and noted the wistful and slightly absent expression on Chakotay's face. "You've had a similar experience, haven't you?"

"I joined Starfleet against my parent's wishes." At her questioning look he went on to explain between eating bites of his food. "I grew up on Dorvan V, close to the Federation-Cardassian border. My people lead a very traditional life, honoring the rituals and beliefs that the tribe brought with them on their migration from Earth many years ago. They have very little contact with the rest of the galaxy."

Those words confirmed Kathryn's suspicions regarding Chakotay's Native American origins. She'd also heard about the colonies along the border, and how some of them shunned any contact with the rest of the Federation.

Chakotay went on. "From the time I was six or seven, I felt that I didn't really fit in. My father was the head of our tribe, and as his only son I was expected to follow in his footsteps. But all I could think was that our way of life way so incredibly backwater. I wanted to explore other worlds and meet other species. At the earliest opportunity, I left."

"Is that where Captain Sulu came in?"

"Yes. His ship was on an extended mission along the border and in need of a safe shore leave location. My father reluctantly allowed them access to our world. And although it seems unlikely, the two of them struck up a kind of friendship, spending long hours in discussion about their different beliefs and ways of living. One day, my father asked me to join them, because he hoped that talking with this outsider would awaken my sense of tribal pride. Instead, the opposite happened." He smiled ruefully. "Perceiving my interest in Starfleet, Captain Sulu offered to take me under his wing. By tribal law, I was of age, so my father had no grounds to keep me from following Sulu to the stars. To this day, he hasn't forgiven me for abandoning my people."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said sincerely. "Have you visited your family recently?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been back since I left. My sister writes sometimes, but it's difficult for her to use the comm station unnoticed since there's only one in the whole village. Once, I met a childhood friend who'd come to Earth to follow up on some anthropological research regarding the origins of our tribe, but other than that..." He trailed off.

Kathryn wasn't sure how to respond. She was surprised at how easily he was talking to her, especially considering that they'd just met.

"But enough about me." He refocused on her face, and her stomach did a small backflip at the dimpled smile he gave her. "Where did you grow up?"

They chatted through the rest of lunch, with Kathryn telling Chakotay about her family's home in Indiana, and both of them comparing impressions of places they'd visited on Earth. Then they again sat side by side during the following seminar and frequently whispered to each other with comments and observations.

Afterwards, they parted to attend different workshops, but Chakotay had only taken a few steps away from her when he turned and called out, "Will I see you at the reception tonight?"

Kathryn hadn't planned on attending, certain that she would feel out of place, but now she nodded. "I'll be there."

Chakotay flashed her another brilliant smile, and then was swallowed up by the crowd.

-==/\==-


	2. Part 1: Kelvaris (2)

Kathryn hesitantly approached the door to the lounge where the reception would be held. Even though the programme had announced it as an informal get-together where conference attendees would have the chance of conversing with the lecturers in a more relaxed setting, she noted that most officers had chosen to don their dress uniforms. She was also wearing hers, and again felt very self-conscious as her teal jacket stood out like a beacon in a sea of Starfleet crimson.

She ordered a glass of red wine from the bar and then slowly circled the room, stopping every now and then at various groups of people and listening to stories from both Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

From surreptitiously checking out people's rank insignias, she found that she was by far the most junior of all officers present, but she was also determined not to appear intimidated by that fact. So when she saw Admiral Zapheri, who had been her father's aide for several years before his death, she made her way across the room.

Kathryn had no sooner joined the group surrounding the admiral when he looked up and noticed her. A broad smile spread across his bearded features. "Lieutenant Janeway! What a pleasure to see you here. Did you listen to me talking about your father earlier?"

Kathryn stood up straighter. "I did, Sir," she confirmed.

"What did you think of the story?"

Suddenly all eyes were on her, and Kathryn fought not to squirm. The truth was that she remembered the story about the Caitian-Orion trade negotiations a little differently from what her father had related, but how did you tell that to an admiral at a function packed with interstellar dignitaries without offending anyone?

"I'm sure he would be quite amused to know that this episode has turned into textbook material now," she replied carefully. "He used to say that in dealing with Orions, it was always more important to show your guns than to follow protocol. However, in this case the difficulty lay not with the Orions but with a Federation individual."

The admiral studied her closely for a moment, apparently waiting to see if she would dare to say more. When Kathryn stayed silent, he nodded approvingly. "Spoken like true diplomat. Your father would be proud. We'll make a captain of you yet, young lady."

Kathryn bristled inwardly at his familiar tone, but tried not to let it show and politely inclined her head. "He'd be pleased to hear that you think so, Sir. Would you please excuse me?"

When he nodded she turned away quickly ‒ and almost collided with Chakotay. Reflexively, he grasped her upper arms to steady her.

"Whoa, easy there. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Outside," she replied curtly and, without checking to see if he was following, grabbed a fresh glass of wine from a passing waiter and strode toward the large double doors leading to a balcony. She knew there was a staircase to a park area below, and right now all she wanted was to get as far away from the reception as possible.

Chakotay caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs, carrying a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

"You don't have to come after me," she informed him coolly after draining half her wine in one big gulp. "I'm quite capable of watching out for myself."

"I don't doubt that for a second," he assured her. "But I thought you might need this." He held up the bottle. "It's only half-filled, but I can go back for more." When she didn't respond, he added in a softer voice, "And I'd like to know what had you so upset that it made you quit the reception at a run."

"I didn't run," Kathryn protested, but when Chakotay smiled knowingly, she felt the corners of her mouth turn upward as well.

She downed the rest of her wine in one swig and held the glass out for him to refill. He poured silently, watching her but not pressing for an answer to his question. When she started walking again, he followed close behind.

The conference hotel was situated at the edge of a large public park. Neat rows of trees bordered wide open lawns, and benches were set at regular intervals along the winding path. Earlier in the day it had been raining, and puddles lined Kathryn's way. She marched along heedlessly, not caring about the splashes of mud that clung to her pants.

Even though his legs were longer than hers, Chakotay had trouble keeping up with Kathryn's quick strides, so he balanced the bottle and his glass in one hand and hurried after her. In time, her gait slowed, and he was finally able to pour some wine for himself and sip it carefully as he walked beside her.

Kathryn wasn't sure whether to be irritated or grateful for his presence. When she held out her glass for another refill, he complied silently and then tossed the now-empty bottle into a nearby trashcan. They followed the path up a small incline from where they had a panoramic view of a small seaside town and the dark green ocean beyond it. A wide beach stretched along the coast, and they could see waves crashing on the shore, advancing and retreating in a never-ending rhythm. A few seagulls, smaller than their Terran counterparts, were circling above the surf, diving down every now and then to catch small fish and other marine life that had been washed ashore.

It was evening, but darkness hadn't fallen yet. Kelvaris' twin suns ensured long days and short nights, with prolonged dawn and dusk transitions. The first sun was just setting behind them, casting faint but long shadows in front of them.

Kathryn looked out over the ocean and tried to recall when she'd last been to Earth. It had been at least two, maybe even three years. The _Al-Batani_ had been very far out for a long time, so all her shore leaves had been spent on alien worlds. She hadn't minded at the time, but now she felt a keen longing for her native planet.

"Do you miss living planetside?"

She turned at Chakotay's question, marveling at how he once again managed to read her mind. "Usually, no. But I guess today is just one of those days where the usual doesn't apply." When he nodded silently, she felt compelled to ask, "Do you?"

He held her gaze, and she saw the sky reflected in his eyes. "For a long time, the answer would have been no. Living on Earth was a dream come true, but I couldn't wait to board a starship once I graduated from the Academy. Lately though, I've become somewhat restless. My mother used to say that the connection to the land was hard-wired into our genes. Maybe, as I get older, my psyche is starting to rebel against the life I've chosen."

He smiled as he said the last words, but Kathryn sensed that it wasn't just a joke. "Maybe you should visit them," she suggested softly.

Chakotay looked out over the sea and then emptied the rest of his wine. "Maybe."

Kathryn groped for a change of subject, something to dispel the suddenly somber mood. "I really wasn't running, you know," she finally said, referring back to their earlier exchange.

Chakotay turned to face her, flashing a grateful smile. "You could have fooled me."

"I just wanted to avoid being expelled from the conference for attacking a superior officer."

At Kathryn's frank admission, Chakotay stared open-mouthed. "You can't be serious," he forced out.

"Remember the story Admiral Zapheri was telling this morning, about my father's involvement in the Orion-Caitian trade negotiations?" Kathryn barely waited for Chakotay's acknowledging nod before continuing. "Well, he conveniently left out a few details. One, my father had been sent on this mission by his superior, an Admiral by the name of Trach'ytal. Two, Trach'ytal was later found to have bribed the Caitian ambassador to stir up trouble and undermine the negotiations. In other words, my father had been set up to fail. And apparently that was only the tip of the iceberg, because the admiral had been involved in similar negotiations all over the quadrant which all happened to blow up in some way. Three, when Trach'ytal's machinations were discovered, the admiralty decided to hush it all up." She snorted angrily. "I never found out all the details, but rumor had it that Trach'ytal was working for the Romulans, trying to destabilize relations with unaffiliated worlds along the Federation borders."

Chakotay remained silent. Kathryn dropped her voice. "And four, Zapheri was Trach'ytal's aide. When my father was promoted to admiral, Trach'ytal had just resigned, ostensibly for personal reasons. My father 'inherited' Zapheri, who claimed not to have known about his boss' secret agenda, and there was no proof to the contrary."

"Why didn't your father find a new aide?" Chakotay wondered.

Kathryn sighed. "I don't know. It's one of the many things he wouldn't talk about."

Chakotay stepped closer. "You shouldn't let him rankle you. You'll probably never know exactly what happened back then, and ‒"

"Help!" a voice shouted somewhere to their right.

Kathryn and Chakotay whirled around, dark thoughts instantly forgotten. Their glasses fell to the ground, one of them shattering on impact, but they hardly noticed. There was another cry for help, followed by a loud wail.

"Over there!" Chakotay pointed to a clump of trees at the flank of the small hill, and both Starfleet officers took off at a run.


	3. Part 1: Kelvaris (3)

Rounding a bend in the path, they skidded to a halt. An overweight Benzite in a heavily adorned suit was sprawled on the muddy ground, with a young Kelvari woman in civilian clothing leaning over his prone form and shaking him frantically in-between shouting for help.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked as she knelt on the other side of the Benzite and quickly assessed his condition. His face was a dull grey, partially obscured by the respiration device customary among Benzites who lived away from their homeworld.

"He just collapsed," the Kelvari cried, her luminous purple eyes swimming with tears. "One moment he was talking, and then..."

Kathryn felt for a pulse, but there was none. Behind her, she heard Chakotay slap his communicator, but there was only a dull answering sound that indicated a broken connection. Kelvaris' comm system was notoriously unreliable and had apparently chosen this most inopportune moment to break down.

"He's not breathing," Kathryn observed, more to herself than the Kelvari, but the woman at once started pulling on the Benzite's respiration device "Don't!" Kathryn snapped, slapping her hands away. Round purple eyes looked at her in confusion. "Breathing unfiltered air will kill him more quickly than anything else," she explained while she started unfastening the Benzite's clothes, trying to find the apparatus' controlling unit. "Chakotay," she called without slowing her efforts, "run back to the hotel and tell them to get a med team out here. He'll probably need an infusion of mercury, and the hospital should prepare a room filled with chlorine gas."

She looked up, expecting Chakotay to argue or ask questions, but he simply turned on his heel and sprinted away in the direction of the conference hotel.

Kathryn returned her attention to the Benzite and his companion. "We need to keep his heart going," she said, but the woman just stared down at her own hands, not listening. Kathryn grabbed her arm and shook her hard. The purple eyes opened wide and refocused on her. "We can save him, but you have to help me," Kathryn stated forcefully. "Can you do that?"

It took another moment, but then the Kelvari nodded. "Yes. Yes. What do you need me to do?"

Over the next couple of minutes, they worked in tandem, with Kathryn instructing the woman on how to perform a special form of CPR which would stimulate the Benzite's lungs in addition to his heart. Kathryn herself finally located the control unit for his breathing apparatus and adjusted several settings. She wasn't sure what mixture of gases would work best, so she just increased the overall flow of vapor and positioned the device directly over his nose and mouth.

"I'll take over now," she told the Kelvari and began compressing the Benzite's chest in a fast rhythm as soon as the other woman withdrew her hands. When the Kelvari looked up and around them, Kathryn noticed for the first time that a small crowd had gathered. Half a dozen people stood at a respectful distance, staring open-mouthed at the spectacle unfolding before their eyes.

Kathryn turned her attention back to the Benzite and redoubled her efforts. "Who is he?" she forced out between gritted teeth.

"His name is Malderk, and he's Second Secretary to the Ambassador of Benzar," the woman replied, rubbing her wrists which were no doubt hurting from her recent exertion.

"And who are you?"

"His... tour-guide."

Kathryn had her doubts about that but refrained from commenting. Then the vapors covering the Benzite's face stirred and she paused, bending down to his face. A second later, it happened again, and she heard a rasping sound. He was definitely breathing. When she checked again for a pulse, it was there, faint but steady.

Kathryn sat back and breathed deeply. Only then did she notice the sound of an approaching hovercraft. Ten seconds later, a Kelvari ambulance touched down next to them and three people carrying medical gear jumped onto the lawn. Kathryn quickly filled them in on what she knew. Then she stepped back to let the medics do their work and watched them load the Benzite into their vehicle. Another hovercar appeared, carrying members of the local authorities. Chakotay was with them, but he remained in the background while Kathryn once more retold what she had seen and done. The ambulance soon lifted off, carrying not only the hapless Benzite but his Kelvari companion as well.

Everyone praised her for her efforts and thanked Chakotay for alerting them as quickly as he had. Promises were made to keep the Starfleet officers updated on the Benzite's condition, and then they were told that they were free go. By this time the small crowd had dispersed, and when the last hovercar left, Kathryn and Chakotay found themselves alone in the now deserted park.

"You're shaking," Chakotay observed, and Kathryn realized only now that she was trembling from head to foot.

He hesitated, but then tentatively reached out and tugged her to his side. When she swayed against him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, smoothing one hand down her back. "It's okay," he soothed while continuing the slow strokes. "You did what you could, and now the medics will take care of him. He'll be fine."

"I know," Kathryn whispered and burrowed into his embrace. She'd never have asked for it, but the contact was just what she needed. The steady beat of Chakotay's heart under her ear helped calm her frazzled nerves, and his warm hand on her back eased away the tension in her muscles.

"Maybe you should really switch to command."

The words had been spoken softly, but they still startled her. She drew back far enough to look into his eyes. "What?"

"I said, maybe you should really switch to command," Chakotay repeated.

Kathryn frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you took charge of the situation and told everyone what to do."

Kathryn shook her head. "I wasn't even thinking, I just did what had to be done – what anyone would have done."

"Not anyone." Chakotay released her from his embrace and took her hand instead. Somehow the gesture seemed completely natural, and Kathryn didn't mind at all. Slowly, they started walking back to the hotel. "That Benzite owes you his life. The woman obviously didn't know what to do and just panicked. You, on the other hand, not only remembered your xenobiological first-aid, you also managed to calm her and sent me running for help before I thought of it myself. You displayed true leadership qualities back there."

Kathryn gave him a doubtful look. While she had been busy saving the Benzite's life, there hadn't been time to think and she had acted on instinct, performing one step after the other and directing all available resources to aid her in achieving her goal. In her opinion, following common sense hardly constituted leadership abilities. She was just about to voice those doubts when Chakotay went on.

"When faced with a crisis like that, most people will either freeze or look the other way; at best, you can expect them to call for help. Only a very small percentage will step up and, as you said, do what needs to be done without wasting time. Your decisions were quick, your instructions precise and to the point. Those are the qualities of a starship captain."

"You outrank me," Kathryn pointed out, having spotted what she perceived as a flaw in Chakotay's reasoning. "I should have listened to what you were saying instead of ordering you around. You could even report me for insubordination."

Chakotay swung her around to grab her shoulders and stared at her, incredulous. "Why would I do that? We're off-duty and outside a command situation, and your quick thinking saved that man's life!"

"What if I'd been wrong?"

"Then you would at least have tried. I would have been mad not to listen to you. I know basic first-aid and can do CPR, but I swear that he was much better off with you."

"But how can you be so sure that given similar circumstances, I'd act the same way again?" Kathryn insisted. "You hardly know me."

He shrugged. "Of course I can't be sure, but I have a feeling that you would. And as for not knowing you..." He lowered his face to hers, whispering, "I'd like to get to know you a whole lot better."

Chakotay hovered close for a moment or two, giving her the chance to pull back. Instead, Kathryn closed her eyes and waited. When his lips touched her cheek, surprisingly warm against her skin, she turned her head, and their mouths met.

The kiss was as gentle as the man himself, and Kathryn felt the rest of her anxiety subside. She leaned into him and he responded by increasing the pressure of his lips and cradling her closer against himself, with one of his hands sliding up into her hair while the other moved to her hip.

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay's back. When his lips left hers and drifted along the line of her jaw, she tilted her head back and he licked the spot below her ear, eliciting a small gasp from her. He continued down her neck, tugging down the collar of her dress uniform to reach more skin.

Kathryn's heart was beating rapidly, and for one brief, delicious second, she had a vision of stripping him naked and running her hands and lips all over his body. The thought was almost too much. With difficulty she suppressed a moan, but he must have sensed her conflicting emotions because he abandoned his exploration and just held her close, giving her the chance to catch her breath and decide on her next move. Kathryn slid her arms down his sides and loosely draped them around his waist, reveling in the thrill of his close proximity.

Darkness was falling now, and small lights winked on along the graveled path. The conference hotel at the edge of the park was brightly illuminated, but they were still too far away for the lights and noise of the ongoing diplomatic reception to reach them.

Chakotay rubbed his hands across Kathryn's back. "I won't be at the conference tomorrow, but I'll be back by evening. Will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes," she breathed before slipping one hand around his neck and dragging his mouth back to hers for another kiss. Her whole body was tingling, and she wanted to prolong the feeling as much as possible. She ran the tip of her tongue along Chakotay's lips and he captured it, sucking lightly before sweeping his own tongue into her mouth. Her hands roamed over his chest and shoulders, gripping harder when he trailed the fingertips of one hand down her neck and lightly skimmed over her breast. The kiss deepened, both of them delighting in the other's reaction to every hesitant caress.

Kathryn had never been this much attracted to a man she'd just met, and her subconscious mind was screaming at her to slow down, yet her body wanted something else entirely. She molded herself against him and felt his body respond, and if they hadn't been in a public park, less than three hundred meters from a hotel packed with alien dignitaries and Starfleet brass, some of whom had known her father, she wasn't sure what might have happened next.

After several minutes they eased out of the kiss, ending with soft brushes of lips across cheeks.

Kathryn leaned her head against Chakotay's shoulder and sighed. "I should go."

"Yes, you should." Despite his words, he made no move to release her from his tight embrace.

She traced circles along his upper arm. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I applied for a post at Starfleet Academy. Since I couldn't make it back to Earth in time for the test and interview, they arranged for a simulator session here in on Kelvaris, followed by a subspace conference."

Kathryn looked up. "You want to quit active duty?"

Chakotay smiled. "Not permanently. I just want to try something different for a while, and teaching was always something I could see myself doing."

"What would you be teaching?"

"Advanced strategy and tactics. Probably piloting, too."

"Have you ever crashed a shuttle?"

"No, why?" he asked in surprise.

She grinned mischievously. "A close friend of my father used to say that a good pilot only becomes a great pilot after surviving his second shuttle crash."

Chakotay laughed. "My captain would have my hide if I so much as scratched the paint on one of our precious shuttles. So far, I've always brought them back in one piece."

Kathryn coyly batted her eyelashes. "Could I come and take a class or two?"

"I'm sure I could arrange private lessons for you," he whispered, bending down to kiss her again.

The sound of approaching footsteps forced them apart several moments later. Breathless and flushed, they were grateful to note that only a local Kelvari was walking along the path, leading a furry, six-legged creature on a leash.

Chakotay took Kathryn's hand again, and together they walked toward the hotel. By now the reception had spilled from the balcony down the steps leading to the park, and when Kathryn became aware of the cluster of people gathered there, she stopped and gently tugged her fingers from Chakotay's grasp.

"I'll go in the other way," she said, indicating a small side path that led around to the front of the building.

He was obviously reluctant to let her go but nodded. When she started turning away, he gripped her hand again. "Dinner tomorrow. Don't forget."

Kathryn smiled widely. "You've got yourself a date, Commander." She squeezed his hand and he released her. "Sleep well."

"You too," Chakotay replied, returning her smile.

At the corner of the building she turned back to look for him and found that he had rejoined the party, talking to an elderly Vulcan in flowing ceremonial robes and a white-haired Starfleet officer who looked vaguely familiar. Since she'd had enough excitement for one day, and also didn't feel like explaining her mud-stained clothes, Kathryn quickly moved on before anyone could spot and recognize her. She reached her room without incident and soon fell into bed, dreaming of sunny beaches on alien shores and warm hands which gently peeled her bikini from her body.

-==/\==-


	4. Part 1: Kelvaris (4)

The second day of the conference passed much more slowly than the first. The lectures and workshops were as interesting and engaging as the day before, but whenever there was a slight lull, Kathryn's thoughts drifted to Chakotay, wondering how his interview was going and reflecting on the events of the previous evening. Goose bumps rose on her arms every time she recalled the kisses they'd shared, and she found herself hoping for a repeat performance later that night.

During the lunch break, she went back to her room to collect a padd and found a message waiting for her. It was from Chakotay, telling her to dress casually and that he'd meet her in the lobby at 1830 hours. Immediately, Kathryn's pulse sped up. Since she'd brought only uniforms to the conference, she'd have to find something else to wear. There would be time to worry about that later, though; first, she had a couple more seminars to sit through.

She was already at the door when she turned back and quickly accessed the Starfleet database through her terminal, pulled up a file and downloaded it to one of her padds. Then she went back downstairs, found a seat near the back of the auditorium, and started reading Chakotay's service record and Starfleet profile.

_Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, USS Libra_, appeared at the top of the page. She scrolled down quickly and found his current position listed as Mission Specialist, which could mean one of two things. Either the _Libra_ had been in need of someone with special knowledge or talents for her current mission, and Chakotay had fit the bill, or he was currently between assignments and filling in in some capacity or other until a new permanent post could be found. Kathryn rather doubted the latter. The fleet was ever-expanding, and experienced officers who wanted a change of scenery and applied for reassignment often had their pick of several positions.

She scrolled down further and found more evidence for her theory. It wasn't what the document contained, but rather what it did not. As the daughter of an admiral, Kathryn had often heard about how certain gaps in a service record were indicative of classified missions or undercover assignments. But if Chakotay had applied for a post at Starfleet Academy, it meant that he was tired of restless wanderings, at least for the moment. He'd said himself that he'd recently found himself longing for an extended stay planetside. She could sympathize with that, even though she could not imagine voluntarily giving up living in space. She had worked too hard to get where she was to give that up anytime soon.

After one last look at his picture, she put the padd away. She could have delved more deeply into Chakotay's profile, but she now found that she didn't want to. She'd rather get to know him without any preconceived notions or expectations, and just trust her instincts.

-==/\==-

At exactly 1830 hours, Kathryn exited the elevator into the hotel lobby. She'd spent the better part of the previous hour getting ready by first taking a bath and then pouring over the choices of casual clothing offered by the replicator. In the end, she'd chosen a dark blue button-down dress and matching sandals. Her hair was falling down her back in soft waves, with a silver comb holding the tresses back from her face.

Chakotay was waiting by the front desk, dressed in a simple white shirt and dark pants.

Kathryn resolutely reigned in her desire to greet him with a kiss and stopped two steps away, smiling widely and asking, "Casual enough?"

He took his time looking her up and down, his gaze lingering on the top buttons of her dress before meeting her eyes again. "You look beautiful," he replied quietly.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and hoped he wouldn't notice how nervous she was. "Where are we going?"

He offered her his arm and she took it, at once feeling the heat through the thin fabric of his shirt. "I thought we'd go down to the village and then see what we like. A friend of mine recommended a couple of restaurants, but we can always try a different place if something looks good to you," he answered her question.

"Sounds like a plan," Kathryn agreed, and they left the hotel through a side door that exited into the public park they already knew.

By Kelvari standards it was still early, so the park was filled with playing children and people walking their pets or relaxing in the sun. Once they were out of sight of the hotel, Kathryn slid her hand down Chakotay's arm and they continued walking hand in hand, stealing occasional glances at the other's profile.

They followed the same path they had taken the previous night, and soon reached the small rise from where they could look down toward the ocean and the seaside village that was their destination.

Chakotay stopped and turned to Kathryn, eyes twinkling. "Here we are again."

She laughed. "Yes, here we are. Let's hope no one needs rescuing tonight." Then she remembered something. "By the way, the local police contacted me to say that Malderk is doing well and will be released from the hospital tomorrow."

"See, I told you he'd be fine, all thanks to you," Chakotay smiled.

What happened next felt like the most natural thing in the world − he took her in his arms and kissed her. And Kathryn kissed him back with all the longing she'd held at bay throughout the day, surprising herself with her eagerness.

Just like the night before, they were interrupted all too soon. A six-legged ivory-colored furball came sprinting up the incline and launched itself at Kathryn. The impact sent her stumbling away from Chakotay while the creature yapped and danced around her, obviously eager to play.

Kathryn laughed, got down on one knee and extended her hands. The furball sniffed and then licked her fingers, its short tail wagging excitedly. Kathryn petted its head, and the animal promptly threw itself to the ground and rolled around, presenting its belly for her to scratch.

"I think you made a new friend," Chakotay observed, grinning.

She looked past him and pointed. "Two, from the looks of it."

Chakotay turned. Sure enough, another furball was racing in their direction, this one chocolate-brown and slightly larger than the first. It was followed by a small Kelvari boy who kept shouting after the animal to stop.

The first creature suddenly jumped up, and then both were dancing around Kathryn, vying for her attention. Chakotay was laughing so hard he nearly collapsed.

With difficulty, Kathryn managed to get close enough to elbow him in the ribs. "Stop it," she hissed, barely containing her own laughter. "I think that boy is really upset."

By the time the Kelvari reached them, both Starfleet officers had calmed down enough to assure him that his 'Yssanthi', as he called them, were okay and had done no harm. They helped him attach the two leashes he was holding, and then Kathryn petted both animals goodbye. They licked her hands enthusiastically and kept turning their heads as the boy led them away.

Chakotay was still chuckling. "I never would have taken you for a dog person."

Kathryn brushed her hands off on her dress and then turned to him, eyes sparkling. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems too... domestic."

"You're right, I'm not very domestic," she admitted. "But I've always loved dogs, and one day I intend to have my own."

"That'll be one lucky creature," Chakotay whispered, bending down to brush a quick kiss across her lips. Then he straightened and grasped her hand. "Time for dinner," he stated firmly. "Let's see what this place has to offer."

They made their way down the hill to the village and walked along the wide seaside promenade which was lined with shops and restaurants. After some comparing of menus, they ended up at a very small place set right on the beach, where they could bury their feet in the warm sand and watch the waves approach and retreat along the shore.

Once they'd settled down and ordered their food, Chakotay reached across the table and placed his hand over Kathryn's. She turned hers over and he stroked her palm, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Looking into his chocolate-brown eyes, she wondered how he could have such an effect on her after such a short time of knowing each other.

Trying to break the spell, she asked, "How was your interview?"

"It was good, I think. I have all the requisite qualifications, so it's more a question of whether they can see me as part of their team." Chakotay shrugged. "I spoke with three different people, and all of them were very accommodating. Of course there are other candidates as well, so I don't want to get my hopes up too much, but I do have a positive feeling so far."

"That's good," she said, envying his easy optimism. She'd always been rather nervous and tense in similar situations. "And the simulations?"

"I didn't crash anything, if that's what you mean," Chakotay smirked.

Kathryn laughed. "Oh, good. I was afraid I might have cursed you."

"It takes a bit more than that to throw me off-balance," he replied, eyes flashing, and Kathryn felt the heat from his gaze sear straight into her belly.

She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "How much more?"

He leaned in as well, sliding his fingers up to the crook of her arm and matching his tone to hers. "Where you're concerned, probably not all that much more."

They gazed at each other, barely breathing, letting the tension mount until the waiter arrived with their plates of food only moments later. Then Chakotay smiled and withdrew his hand, and Kathryn took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

Dinner proceeded smoothly, with a surprisingly easy return to casual conversation and light banter. Afterwards, they walked hand in hand back to the hotel, this time taking the long route along the shore and through a small stretch of quiet neighborhood at the edge of the park.

By the time they arrived back at the hotel it was dark, but the lobby was once again brightly illuminated, and light spilled from the large windows over the surrounding area.

Chakotay led Kathryn into the shade of a tree and leaned his back against the trunk, pulling her close. They kissed for several minutes, softly at first but growing more and more passionate and feeling the heat rising between them, until Chakotay gently pushed her away. His chest was heaving, and although he didn't speak, she could plainly read a silent question in his eyes.

Kathryn licked her lips. When it came to men, it wasn't in her nature to be this impulsive, but being with Chakotay just felt... right. She silenced the rational part of her mind that advised caution and asked, "Would you like to... come up to my room?"

He didn't answer right away and just looked at her, breathing deeply. When she smiled, he lovingly stroked the backs of his knuckles along her cheek. "I would like that very much, Kathryn."

Ignoring the swarm of butterflies in her stomach, she grasped his hand and led him through the hotel entrance and the deserted lobby, toward the elevators. By the time they arrived on the 12th floor, his hair was in disarray, the top two buttons of her dress had come undone, and they were both breathless from kissing ardently all through the ride.

He kissed the back of her neck while she fumbled with the door, and then they tumbled into her room, barely taking care to shut and lock the door behind them. His mouth was on hers again before she had fully turned around, and Kathryn moaned as her back hit the wall and Chakotay's solid male body pressed into her. Somehow she managed to get his shirt open and off of his shoulders, and he gasped when she slid her hands down the bare skin of his torso.

The rest of their clothes disappeared more quickly than either would have thought possible, and they laughed at their own haste.

"You'd think we were teenagers," Chakotay growled hotly into Kathryn's ear.

"Oh no," she replied, playfully biting his shoulder until he groaned. "If we were teenagers, we'd have done this last night!"

Sometime later, Kathryn lay panting in the middle of her bed, with Chakotay collapsed beside her. "I... that... you...," she forced out between breaths but couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

Still slightly breathless himself, Chakotay leaned over and kissed her. "Yes, it was," he agreed, chuckling. He stroked one hand along her flank, sending new shivers down her spine. "Will you let me stay?"

"Oh, yes!" she replied enthusiastically.

Chuckling again, he pulled her into his arms and pillowed her head on his shoulder. Holding each other close, they talked in hushed voices about favorite places and times spent on many different planets.

They made love once more during the night, much more slowly but no less passionate than the first time. In the early morning hours, Kathryn awoke with her cheek pressed against Chakotay's broad back and his scent filling her senses, and she couldn't recall a time when she'd felt more content. She let her hands roam over his nude body until he woke up and rolled her under him, and they barely made it down to the hotel restaurant in time for breakfast.

Then they parted to attend different lectures and seminars, but lunchtime found them under a tree in a secluded area of the public park, where their improvised picnic was soon forgotten in favor of devouring each other. They returned to the conference with their uniforms slightly rumpled and wisely chose to join different discussion groups for the event that followed; otherwise they might not have made it through the program with their dignity intact. For the following two days and nights, they were inseparable, parting only when their individual conference schedules wouldn't allow otherwise.

Kathryn had never felt this carefree. Her whirlwind romance with Chakotay left her in a state of almost permanent bliss, where a mere look or the slightest touch from him would cause her whole body to hum pleasantly. To her amazement, she seemed to have the same effect on him. But despite their insatiable hunger for each other, they still managed to be reasonably discreet, and neither missed any part of the conference that they had signed up for.

-==/\==-


	5. Part 1: Kelvaris (5)

On the morning following their third night together, Kathryn woke to find Chakotay staring out of the window of his hotel room. The first dawning sun through the partially drawn drapes cast a sliver of golden light across his body, highlighting his slim waist and muscular arms and thighs. To Kathryn, he looked like a statue cast in dark marble, reminiscent of ancient Greek or Roman gods.

She stretched noisily so as not to startle him. "Good morning." When he didn't reply, she added, "Chakotay, what's wrong?"

He turned then and smiled at her somewhat sadly. She reached out a hand, beckoning him back to bed. Sitting on the edge of the mattress beside her, he leaned over to kiss her, but she wrapped her arms around his back and then twisted her body sideways. Chakotay had no choice but to follow her motions, and they ended up lying on their sides facing each other, his legs trapped between hers with the blanket between them.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn repeated, cupping his face with one hand. "Why do you look so troubled?"

He reached between them to free the blanket and then pulled her nude body flush against his own. Kathryn shivered as her warm flesh came into contact with his cool skin. Chakotay kissed her, not passionately but tenderly, running a caressing hand down her back and over her hip. After a few moments, she pulled back, looking at him questioningly, and Chakotay finally spoke. "The conference ends today."

Understanding dawning, Kathryn nodded. "And we'll be leaving."

"Yes," he sighed.

She snuggled closer against him. "I don't want to either, but at least we still have a few hours. The _Honshu_ will be making a small detour to pick me up, but they're not due here before 1400 hours. Have lunch with me before I leave?"

"Of course." He played with her long hair. "These past few days with you have been..."

"Incredible? Overwhelming?" Kathryn suggested, nibbling along his jaw.

Chakotay chuckled. "I was going to say 'magical', but incredible and overwhelming certainly fit the bill as well."

"Not to forget extremely satisfying," she added and swirled her tongue around his earlobe.

The next moment, she giggled in surprise as he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, hoisting her atop his body and holding her in place with one strong arm around her waist. His left hand cradling her face, he looked deep into her eyes. "When is your next shore leave?"

Kathryn kissed the thumb that grazed her lips. "In about three months. I'll be on Earth for two weeks."

Chakotay's eyes lit up. "Do you have any plans yet?"

"My mum's birthday. She's turning 60 and has a big party planned. Apart from that, I want to visit a few friends, but nothing definite yet."

Chakotay's hand moved down her side, fingertips brushing lightly across the swell of her breast. "If the academy accepts me, I'll be stationed in San Francisco by then. Would you consider spending some of your leave with me?"

"I'd love to." Kathryn lowered her face to his for a soft kiss that stretched into a promise. When she came back up, she frowned. "What if they don't accept you?"

"Then we'll have to find another way." Chakotay brought both his hands up to frame her face, threading his fingers into her hair. "I want to see you again, Kathryn. I don't care where or for how long, as long as it's soon."

Kathryn felt his heart against her ribcage, beating as fast as her own. "I'd love to," she repeated, her voice slightly choked. Chakotay's words echoed her own feelings; she wanted to see him again as soon as possible, and if there had been a way to prolong the conference or her stay on Kelvaris, she'd gladly have done so.

One of his hands curled around the back of her neck to draw her head down, and their lips met in a kiss that was both tender and passionate, a prelude to yet another confirmation of their mutual attraction. Half an hour later, when they reluctantly acknowledged that they had to get up and get ready for the day, Chakotay held Kathryn back when she tried to slip from the bed. She turned, and was captivated by the flow of emotion she perceived in his eyes.

"Kathryn, I...," Chakotay began but then hesitated.

Kathryn placed a finger across his lips. "Don't," she whispered and leaned over to kiss him again, stopping any words he might have tried to utter. She thought she knew what he was going to say, in fact she'd almost said it herself earlier when she'd held him in her arms and never wanted to let go. However, they'd known each other for less than a week, and only time would tell if their feelings would last or were merely a temporary infatuation.

Chakotay kissed her back but then held her at arm's length, regarding her seriously. "I promise I'll call you the moment I hear from the Academy."

Kathryn smiled and slipped from his grasp, throwing a look back at him before she disappeared in the bathroom. "I'll hold you to that."

They went to breakfast together and surreptitiously held hands through the first lecture of the day, but afterwards had to part for the last session of different workshops. Kathryn consoled herself with the knowledge that they'd at least be able to share lunch before going their separate ways.

However, as it turned out, they didn't even get to properly say goodbye. The _USS Honshu_, Kathryn's ride back to the _Al-Batani_, was early and on a tight schedule, and the _Honshu_'s captain ordered her to beam up the minute her workshop ended. As she hurried out of the room, her destination the hotel's very own transporter pad, she frantically looked around for Chakotay and finally spotted him on the other end of the lobby, talking to several people.

At the same moment, her communicator came to life. "_Honshu_ to Lieutenant Janeway."

"Janeway here," she answered mechanically as she started toward Chakotay's position.

"Lieutenant, we expect you aboard within two minutes. Otherwise we'll be leaving without you."

Kathryn stopped. She had to turn back now, or she wouldn't make it, and she couldn't afford to miss her ride. "Understood," she said, her throat tight, and closed the channel.

Chakotay was still deep in conversation and didn't see her. After one last look at him, she turned and hurried to the transporter room.

-==/\==-


	6. Part 1: Kelvaris (6)

**From: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani _****(currently aboard ****_USS Honshu_****)  
To: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra _****(currently on Kelvaris)  
Stardate 42494.6** (just after Kathryn arrived on the _Honshu_)

Chakotay,

I'm so sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. The _Honshu_ arrived early and I had to hurry, and I couldn't find you in time.

Forgive me?

Kathryn

* * *

**From: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra  
_To: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_Stardate 42495.6** (that evening)

Dear Kathryn,

When you didn't show up for lunch, I made a few inquiries and heard about the _Honshu_'s quick stopover. It's a shame they were in such a hurry – I'd been looking forward to having a bit more time with you. Your message got delayed, but I received it once the _Libra_ came to pick me up.

I hope you have a safe trip back to the _Al-Batani_. I miss you already.

Lonely without you,

Chakotay

* * *

**From: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_To: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra  
_Stardate 42498.3** (a day later)

Dear Chakotay,

I'm glad you got my message, even if it was delayed. I just arrived back on the _Al-Batani_. We're heading out for a survey now and will be passing through the Berussian Cluster. Communications are notoriously sketchy in that area, so I may not be able to receive messages for a while.

Good luck for your academy application, and please let me know what they decide.

Missing you too,

Kathryn

* * *

**From: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra  
_To: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_Stardate 42536.7** (two weeks later)

Dear Kathryn,

How are you? I just came back from an extended assignment (the circumstances are classified, so I can't say more). I've been thinking of you every day and missing you terribly. No word from the Academy yet, but rumors are that they will reach a decision this week. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something, and I still hope that we'll be able to meet again soon, either on Earth or elsewhere.

Stay safe,

Chakotay

* * *

**From: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra  
_To: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_Stardate 42555.9** (a week later)

Dear Kathryn,

Good news! Starting this coming term, I'll be assigned to SFA. In addition to tactical and piloting skills, I may also get to teach an anthropology class, but that's yet to be decided.

I'm really looking forward to spending some extended time on Earth again. Are you still planning on being home for your mother's birthday? I want to see you, and I hope we'll be able to make some time while you're there. I expect to be leaving for Earth in about two weeks.

I hope you're doing well. I know you said you might not be able to receive messages, but please, when you get the chance, write me a note, however short. I just want to be sure you're ok.

Chakotay

* * *

**From: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_To: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, ****_USS Libra  
_Stardate 42618.9** (three weeks later)

Dear Chakotay,

Congratulations! I was so happy to hear that the Academy accepted you. You're probably on your way to Earth by now. I'm really sorry I couldn't write sooner, but we ran into all sorts of trouble which knocked our comm offline for weeks. Imagine that – we were totally cut off in a remote region of space, with no messages, no news, mission reports, orders or updates from Starfleet for more than a month! It was strange to feel so isolated. I thought of you a lot, wishing you could be there with me.

Yes, I'm still planning on coming to Earth the month after next! I hope to catch a transport from DS8 in time to arrive about a week before my mother's birthday. I'll let you know as soon as I know for sure.

I look forward to seeing you again!

Kathryn

* * *

**From: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, currently aboard ****_USS Merrimac  
_To: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_Stardate 42624.3** (two days later)

Dearest Kathryn,

I was so glad to hear from you, to know that you're alright and that I'll hopefully see you soon! I too wish I could have been with you while your ship had that comm blackout – aside from not having to worry about you, it would have been much more fun to be 'lost' together... I can only imagine what everyone's families must have gone through during that time, not to mention Starfleet Command. Another week, and they might have listed you all as MIA! Thankfully, it didn't get that far.

Yes, please let me know when you'll be arriving. By then I should be settled into my new schedule. BTW, does your family expect you right away or can you stay in San Francisco for a few days?

I wish the days would go faster, because I can't wait to see you!

Chakotay

* * *

**From: Lt. Kathryn Janeway, ****_USS Al-Batani  
_To: Lt. Cmdr. Chakotay, Starfleet Academy, Earth  
Stardate 42643.5** (a week later)

Dear Chakotay,

I'm sorry I missed your subspace call earlier today. By the time I tried to call back, you had left the _Merrimac_. Will you be at SFA now or are you spending some downtime elsewhere first?

I ran a closed sim on the holodeck today. Please don't tell anyone yet, but ever since the conference I've started to seriously consider switching to command and have run some training scenarios. My scores were good, so I think I'll talk to Captain Paris before my leave. My mother would be so surprised if I turned up in a red uniform instead of blue!

I have to go. I hope we can talk soon – I miss you!

Love,

Kathryn

P.S.: I'll have a few days before I'm expected in Indiana.

-==/ End Part 1 \==-

* * *

_I know it's cruel to stop there, but if all goes well, this won't be the end. I'm already working on part 2; however, I need to finish a different project first (did anyone say deadline?). In fact, I had wanted to *not* start this one before finishing the other, but sometimes these things take on a life of their own... Thanks for reading and for all the reviews so far, I really appreciate them! :-) Hopefully I'll to be able to continue this story soon.  
_


End file.
